Love
Plot Only the two Goodies remaining - Ventus and Lyndsey try to find The others and convince them to return, but both get kidnapped by Axel, Roxas and the others come to the rescue. Possible Script (Usual Opening theme) (The camera zooms into Goodie HQ where Lyndsey stares at a picture of all the goodies looking happy, as Ventus walks up to her) Ventus: Are you ok? Lyndsey: Look how happy we all are (shows picture) Ventus: We sure had our good times... Lyndsey: Do you think they will ever come back? Ventus: Who knows? Lets see if we can find them first.... (Meanwhile at a school, Lyndsey Duck is seen as a teachers assistant) Teacher: Ok Miss Duck, how about you teach the class? Lyndsey Duck: What me? ok....(stands in front of class) Hi...(kids look at her with a confused look) My name is Lyndsey Duck and i'll be your teacher for the time being (awkardly smiles) So, any questions? Boy: Why are you a duck? Lyndsey Duck: Well...(another kid interupts) Girl: I wish i was a duck! (bell rings) Teacher: Ok children, lunch time (kids run out) Kids aint easy you know Lyndsey Duck; I'll get the hang of it... eventually (then sadly sighs) Teacher: Dont worry, Im sure you will. i met my boyfriend through teaching, we trained together Lyndsey Duck: Eh..my boyfriend works in a fast food takeout. He isnt liking it (to Daffy in the fast food resturant) Daffy: (cooking burgers whilst talking in his head) Why am i doing this horrible stinkin job again? Oh yeah..Us Goodies split up, all because all of us wanted to be leader. i blame Tommy for this, dont know why just am Cook: Daffy! those burgers done yet? Daffy; Give em chance, cant you see they are sizzlin? give them those eggs Cook: (cook looks at eggs confused) They aren't cooked? Daffy: So? Cook: I cant give them that! it's raw Daffy: Dont worry, it's fine..i have raww eggs all the time (drinks egg yolks from cup then burps) yummy (cook looks like he's gonna throw up) (While in Villian HQ, around a very dark room the villians sit around a table watching Ventus and Lyndsey on a green glowing orb) Vanitas: I see The Goodies still havent renuited (then smirks) Baboon: What if they do? Vanitas: Then it will be my power to prevent that from happening. Axel, go to Goodie HQ and capture the two brats and bring them here (as Axel goes outside) Axel; Why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs?..escpeially by a kid! (then walks into dark woods) (back in Goodie HQ) Lyndsey: I wonder what they are up to? Ventus: Not sure...im guessing they have jobs by now? Lyndsey: '''Maybe (Axel appears through his magical portal) '''Axel: Hello (Ventus and Lyndsey look at Axel angrily) Ventus: What do you want Axel? Axel; Grouchy much? iv'e been given these icky orders to kidnap the both of you. your'e both coming with me weither you like it or not! Lyndsey: Why? we aint The Goodies anymore. why would you want to destroy us now? Axel: You dont get it do you? you are good, i am bad, i kidnap you...got it memorized? Ventus: Didn't you hear her? we aint The Goodies anymore, get over it! (Meanwhile outside Goodie HQ, Roxas walks pass and looks at the house sadly) Roxas: (watching the house while looking sad) (Loud screams are heared from the house) Roxas: (shocked) Lyndsey? (then runs to the door) (just as Roxas gets in he spots Axel holding Ven and Lyndsey's mouths just before magically disapearing) Roxas: (shouts) Guys!....Axel! (looks at his mobile phone) I have no choice, They need our help! (dials number on his phone) (in Miami, Vice City) Tommy; (answers his mobile) Hello? Roxas: (arkward voice) Hi Tommy Tommy: Hey Roxas, I wasn't expecting you...What's up? Roxas: Axel kidnapped Lyndsey and Ven! Tommy: What! when? Roxas: Just now! please Tommy..we have no choice..we need to reunite! Tommy: Alright, for Lyndsey and Ven's sake. I'll fly back to Las Vegas, Call the others. See you later Roxas Roxas: See you (turns mobile off) (Back in Villian HQ, Lyndsey and Ven are tied up back to back) Axel: What shall we do with them? Vanitas: (thinking) Im not sure Axel... let the two freaks decide....Oh yeah you can't your mouths are covered (then evilily laughs) (he and Axel walk out and leave them in a dark room) (back in Goodie HQ, Roxas manages to call all the remaining goodies) Henry: Why are we even back here? Sheeba: Henry! don't be so rude! what was so important Roxas? Roxas: Lyndsey and Ven got kidnapped! Daffy: (starts laughing) Lyndsey Duck: (looking at Daffy with a crossed face) What's so funny? Daffy: (still laughing) Both got captured (laughs louder) Roxas: Hey! that's my brother and his girlfriend AND your friends! your'e picking on! Daffy: Lyndsey getting captured yeah but Ven? (laughs again) Roxas:(getting angry) You wanna pick a fight? Daffy: Whoa Whoa..easy, i didn't mean it Roxas: If i hear you being rude to them again....(then walks away) Lyndsey Duck: (unimpressed) Daffy! why are you acting so cold? they are our friends! dont forget that! (she walks away) Daffy: It was a joke! Tommy: We need a plan. Atomic Betty: What should we do? Tommy: Only two people are up to the job! who's offering? Roxas: Me! Lyndsey Duck: Me too! Tommy: That wraps it up then Lyndsey Duck: What are we doing exactly? (Tommy smirks) (Roxas and Lyndsey Duck are seen outside Villian HQ dressed as inspecters) (rings the door bell, Axel answers the door) Roxas: Good Evening sir, we are the Oddville Inspecter Committe (both show fake IDs) May we both take a look around? Axel: (skeptical) Hmmm...I'll need to talk to Vanitas first...wait here (then walks away) Lyndsey DUck: (to Roxas) Pretend we are inspecters?, really? Roxas: Yeah, kinda dumb in my opinion Vanitas: What's this? Roxas: We are The Oddville Inspection Committe, may we take a look around sir? Vanitas: No! go away! Axel: They are'nt doing no harm sir, they will be gone soon Vanitas: Fine! but dont touch anything! Lyndsey Duck: Ok (after some time) Vanitas: Are you two finished yet?! Roxas: Patience please (Lyndsey Duck looks at an hidden door and grows concerned) Lyndsey Duck: (whispers) Hey Roxas, look Roxas: They might be in there... Lyndsey Duck: '''I'll see if i can get the key from Vanitas (Lyndsey Duck distracts Vanitas and quickly manages to retrieve the key from his music box) (Lyndsey Duck runs towards Vanitas and purposly falls over to gain his attention) Lyndsey Duck: (falls) Oops '''Vanitas: (after Lyndsey Duck falls) CLUMSEY FOOL! watch where your going! (Roxas opens the door when both Lyndsey and Vanitas are away) Roxas: Ven! Lyndsey! (ungags them) are you both ok? Ventus: Roxas! Im so happy you are here. Roxas: I called Tommy, i told him you both got kidnapped. Lyndsey: Where is he now? Roxas: Back at the HQ with the rest Ventus: You mean we all all back together? Roxas: Yes, Lyndsey Duck is distracting Vanitas Lyndsey: Lyndsey Duck? is she ok? Roxas: Yes, I'll give her a call now, let her know we are going (Lyndsey Duck's mobile rings) Lyndsey Duck: Hello? (listens) Ok (puts phone down) I must be getting off now, thanks for letting us look around. Bye (then runs off) (The four goodies manage to run away) Vanitas: Axel...Get me the hostages Axel: Err sir...they are gone! Vanitas: What!? (Gets angry and shouts) THE GOODIES!! (Back at Goodie HQ) Lyndsey: Thanks for saving us Tommy: Don't mention it Melody: So what happens now? Tommy: We stick together. No petty little fights gonna part us. we are friends for life now. (all the goodies smile) Daffy: Hey Roxas, i'm sorry Roxas: Yeah me too Daf (both hug, then Roxas headlocks Daffy and rubbing his fist on Daffy's head) You o'le knucklehead (both laugh) (End Of Episode) Category:Completed scripts